The invention relates generally to synthetically produced dielectric materials. In particular, the invention relates to a broadband artificial dielectric that exhibits dynamic controllability by optical stimulus.
Artificial dielectric concepts have been around at least since 1948, and many applications depend on their principles. Although such materials are generally broadband in nature, they have unalterable values of dielectric constant. Generally, upon formation of the material, the dielectric constant cannot be modified.